Hearthome City
/3 |leader=Fantina |leadervs=VSFantina.png |badge=Relic |gymtype=Ghost |colordark=961DBA |colormed=A540C3 |colorlight=B665CE |generation=4 }} Hearthome City (Japanese: ヨスガシティ Yosuga City) is a city in the region of Sinnoh. Hearthome City is the fifth-largest city in the Pokémon world. Hearthome City is home to the Super Contest Hall, where one can take part in the , a Gym, the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Poffin House, among other things. A hiker will give the a here in . Hearthome City started as a place where people and gathered and grew into a center of commerce, and is consistently voted as the most desirable place to live in all of Sinnoh. It is also a gateway to nearby Solaceon Town and Pastoria City. Hearthome City is a child-friendly city; there are many families and young mothers living there, some of whom can be seen with prams. Most of the buildings use elevators instead of stairs so that small children and Pokémon can move through the houses. The citizens scrupulously keep their city clean. In , the road paving was given an update so it is now all beige. The tree's sprites were changed to match those in Platinum's Eterna Forest. In addition, the appearance of the entrances to Amity Square was modified so that the arch features a Psyduck, a Torchic and a Drifloon, and a Pikachu on its back. Slogan Warm & Kind (Japanese: Where hearts touch each other.) Places of interest Super Contest Hall The biggest attraction, garnering contestants from all throughout the region, is the Super Contest Hall. The Super Contest Hall is an expanded format of the Pokémon Contests within Hoenn. In it, Pokémon are rated on their appearance and performance, rather than strength. They are different from the previous generation's competitions in that not only do they have more rounds, but rounds from the earlier games have been altered. The city's Gym Leader, Fantina, is a self-proclaimed master at Pokémon Super Contests. In , access to is blocked until the player visits the Super Contest Hall. Amity Square A notable attraction is Amity Square, where s relax with their Pokémon. Eleven different types of cute Pokémon will follow the player about in Amity Square, and many Pokémon wander about the city outside of their Poké Balls. Amity Square is located north of Hearthome City. The setup in Amity Square is identical to the interaction system that was in . Only certain small Pokémon can be taken for walks in Amity Square, usually of a "cute" appearance. Pokémon will fetch Accessories or Berries for their owners every 200 steps. In , more Pokémon are allowed in than before, and the area has been expanded and redesigned. It now includes a rather large pool of water. Pokémon Fan Club The Sinnoh's Pokémon Fan Club is located in the eastern area of Hearthome City. The Fan Club is basically a place for people to meet and chat about their favorite Pokémon and to show off their collections to each other. In general, the members are usually more oriented to unevolved, cute Pokémon and Pokémon Contests than Pokémon battles. The Sinnoh Pokémon Fan Club Chairman says that his Fan Club is number one nationwide because he brags more than anyone. However, he doesn't do it anymore because of people's complaints. This may also explain why only two other members are found in his club. Inside the Pokémon Fan Club, the player will receive the Poffin Case, needed to bake Poffins. Another member of the club will rate the friendship of first Pokémon in the player's party. Poffin House The Poffin House is also here, where s can bake Poffins to boost their Pokémon's condition for Pokémon Super Contests, either alone or through DS Wireless Communications with people nearby. Up to four people may bake at a time. The Poffin House is located west of the Poké Mart where the can make Poffins, which are the replacement of Pokéblocks from . The player has to speak to the lady a little to the left of the entrance, throw in his or her selected Berry and start stirring the liquid to begin creating their own Poffin. The Poffin's level depends on the amount of time consumed cooking the Poffin, the number of burns, and the number of spills. Bebe's House Bebe, the system administrator for Sinnoh's Pokémon Storage System who will also give the player an living in the midst of Hearthome City. Her house, which is next to the Pokémon Center in Hearthome, is not quite as cluttered as Lanette's. Bebe is good friends with Hayley, who owns a ranch in which Pokémon can be stored, and they still keep in contact with each other. After the player obtains the National Pokédex in , she will give them a level 5 . This Eevee came from a good mate in Johto before being passed onto the player. In , the Eevee is available right away at level 20, without the need of the National Pokédex. Mr. Goods Mr. Goods lives on the street of Hearthome, although he claims he can't remember who he is or his real name. He is a bemused man dedicated to rarities who gives out goods to decorate the Secret Base in the Sinnoh Underground with upon completion of certain tasks, such as using the GTS or defeating all eight Gyms. Mr. Goods will also reward a Trainer for other miscellaneous achievements. Foreign Building The Foreign Building (Japanese: いぶんかのたてもの Foreign Culture Building) is a building located in the western side of Hearthome City. It has six benches and stained glass windows. All the people there talk about the grace of life in the Pokémon world, supernatural powers, and the balance of spirit and nature. It seems to be loosely based on a church or cathedral, and is the first building in all the Pokémon games to be so. Respectfully, no music can be heard in the building. In the morning, one can see a piece of the wall jutting out behind the stone tablets on either side of the inside. Pokémon Hotel In the middle of the city, next to the Pokémon Fan Club, is a hotel called the Pokémon Hotel. There are only two accessible floors within the hotel. These can be accessed to by a large, automatic elevator. Many visitors come from all parts of the world to enter the Super Contest, or visit Amity Square. Visitors can stay here for a while to enjoy the parts of Hearthome. The landlord inhibits the first floor, and on the second floor lives a woman and a . She will give the player a Shell Bell, saying that she was given it on vacation, but already had one. Hearthome Gym The Hearthome Gym is the official Gym of Hearthome City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Fantina. s who defeat her receive the . In , the Hearthome Gym is the fifth Gym and Fantina cannot be challenged until after the player has received from Cynthia's grandmother in Celestic Town. In , however, the Hearthome Gym is the third Gym and can be challenged immediately. In Diamond and Pearl, the Gym consists of five stories, with a mathematical puzzle on each floor and three doors corresponding to a potential answer, with the correct door leading to the next floor and the wrong doors leading only to a battle with a Trainer. In Platinum, the inside of the Gym is shrouded in darkness and the player must navigate using a flashlight. For defeating Fantina, Trainers receive the Relic Badge and . They also gain the ability to use outside of battle in Diamond and Pearl, or in Platinum. Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl In , the population of Hearthome City is 91 people. It is Sinnoh's largest city and one of the largest cities in the Pokémon world. Given that it is the only town in the Pokémon world to feature babies, it probably has the lowest age distribution too. Pokémon Platinum In , the population of Hearthome City has decreased to 81 people. Despite the drop, it is still one of the largest cities in the Pokémon world. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Items }} / |sprite= mod 2) = 0|Lucas|Dawn}}Contestwalkdown}} Pokémon Trainers Pokémon Diamond and Pearl If the chose : 2100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Hearthome City |pokemon=4 }} | | | | If the chose : 2100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Hearthome City |pokemon=4 }} | | | | If the chose : 2100 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=DP |location=Hearthome City |pokemon=4 }} | | | | Pokémon Platinum If the chose : 2700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Hearthome City |pokemon=4}} | | | | If the chose : 2700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Hearthome City |pokemon=4}} | | | | If the chose : 2700 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Hearthome City |pokemon=4}} | | | | In the Pokémon Center On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, these Trainers will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. |880|2|403|Shinx|♀|22|None|425|Drifloon|♀|22|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |1320|2|404|Luxio|♀|33|None|425|Drifloon|♀|33|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} | / / |2|405|Luxray|♀| / / |None|426|Drifblim|♀| / / |None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |640|2|066|Machop|♂|20|None|439|Mime Jr.|♂|20|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1088|3|067|Machoke|♂|34|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|32|None|081|Magnemite||30|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1440|4|067|Machoke|♂|45|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|43|None|082|Magneton||42|None|081|Magnemite||43|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} / |4|068|Machamp|♂| / |None|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} / |1|439|Mime Jr.|♂| / |None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |792|2|122|Mr. Mime|♂|33|None|064|Kadabra|♂|33|None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |1056|3|122|Mr. Mime|♂|44|None|064|Kadabra|♂|44|None|424|Ambipom|♂|44|None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} / |3|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|065|Alakazam|♂| / |None|424|Ambipom|♂| / |None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} In the anime and first arrived in Hearthome City in Dawn's Early Night!. Ash was excited at the opportunity to win his third Sinnoh Gym Badge and went running through the city along with to get to the Hearthome Gym. However, the Gym Leader was not present and they were greeted by Nando instead, who informed them about the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. This got Ash and interested and they decided to enter the tournament together as a team. Later, and Nando headed to the Contest Hall to compete in the city's Pokémon Contest. On their way, they met up with Zoey, another one of Dawn's rivals who was also entering the Hearthome Contest. As Zoey explained to Dawn in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest follows the Double Performance format, meaning that all s have to show off two at once in the Performance Stage in order to advance to the second round, which consists of two-on-two Contest Battles. The event began later that day, with Jessilina also participating. For the first round, Dawn called out her and . Although their performance received positive reviews from all three judges, it was not enough to send Dawn to the Battle Stage. As a result, Dawn was eliminated from the competition while her rivals moved on to the second round. There, Nando was seen depleting all of Jessilina's points to advance to the finals, where he faced off against Zoey. He was able to defeat her with the help of his and , thus earning the Hearthome Ribbon, his second Ribbon overall. The city's Tag Battle tournament began in Tag! We're It...!, where it was revealed that the competing s would be randomly paired up by a computer. For this reason, Ash, Dawn, and Brock got tagged with Paul, Conway, and Holly, respectively. During the first round, they all managed to defeat their opponents and, in Glory Blaze!, they proved successful once again by winning their battles in the second round. Before the semifinals, Paul his due to its inability to activate during their last battle. Chimchar was then invited to join Ash's team. In Smells Like Team Spirit!, Dawn and Conway made it to the finals while Paul and Ash went up against Brock and Holly. Brock's Croagunk and Holly's were no match for Paul's Torterra and they were easily defeated, bringing Ash and Paul to the finals. There, Ash and Paul sent out and while Dawn and Conway called out and . During their battle, Paul's evolved into , which helped Ash and Paul win the competition. In Arriving in Style!, the group returned to Hearthome City for Ash's Gym , only to find out the Gym Leader was still out of town, developing a new battling style. While in the city, Ash and Dawn were invited by Paris to enter the Hearthome Collection, a fashion show for s and their Pokémon where the winner gets to work on a photo shoot for the magazine. Together with Cocoa and Jessilina, Ash and Dawn entered the event. In the end, Ash, Dawn, and Cocoa were chosen by Paris and Hermione as the three finalists. When the results were announced, it was revealed that Ash and had placed third and would be given the Unique Award for their originality, while Cocoa and would receive the Accessory Award as a prize for getting to second place. Dawn and were declared as the big winners, but Dawn said she wouldn't be taking part in the Poké Chic campaign in order to focus on her . Ash met with Fantina upon returning to Hearthome City in Barry's Busting Out All Over!, and finally had an official Gym battle against her in Shield with a Twist!. He managed to defeat her and earn the , his fifth Sinnoh League Badge overall. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga , , and arrive in Hearthome City in Booying with Buneary and stumble upon Keira's Buneary. They follow it to the Super Contest Hall, where they meet Keira. With the help of Sinnoh's Pokémon Fan Club Chairman, the trio prepare for Platinum's upcoming Normal Rank Super Contest, which Platinum wins. The next day, the trio meet Fantina, the city's Gym Leader, who helps them out of the city by air when Paka and Uji spot them. The trio later return to Hearthome City together with Fantina from Celestic Town, and Platinum later challenges her in a Gym battle. After winning the battle, Platinum learns that her father was captured, and Fantina lends her so that the trio can get to Canalave City quickly. The city is a fashion capital according to Platinum's Sinnoh travel guide. Trivia * In the English dub of the , is the mayor of Hearthome City. * In Pokémon Platinum, Hearthome City seems to push the limits of what the DS can handle, and tends to lag when the player runs outside of a building. Name origin Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Cities de:Herzhofen es:Ciudad Corazón fr:Unionpolis it:Cuoripoli ja:ヨスガシティ zh:缘之市